


Strange Love

by Octopocalypse



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, be more
Genre: F/M, I havn't decided if Im going to include it at all, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, So probably wont get any views until he is cause god knows hes the fandom favourite, also- MICHAELS NOT IN IT (YET), as i go, boyf riends - Freeform, no squip? at least not yet, obviously Rich doesn't have one because hes... friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Jeremy is in love with Christine. Christine Canigula to be exact. They've been together for two years and Jeremy's life is going exactly according to plan. Until it's not.;^) spoiler free summary, but I'm sure we all know where this is going.Inspired by a movie of a very similar title.Preview:“Truth,” Christine said with confidence, smiling up at Jeremy from her spot in his lap. Her weight bearing pleasantly against his crossed legs. Long enough to envelope her nicely, in the safety of his wiry frame. His heart beat a little harder, feeling her squirm with anticipation, and though it was Rich’s question her attention was entirely on Jeremy.





	1. The part where it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written about 4 chapters for this, just having a slight writers block with the fifth so I thought I'd edit this one and get it up... circulate a little hype and maybe it'll spur some inspiration.

Jeremy held Christine's hand.   
Christine.   
Christine Canigula.   
His crush since freshman year. His girlfriend since junior year and… probably his wife someday.

Okay, that was a tad ambitious, and he didn’t want to jinx it but… Jeremy Heere sort of had a plan. 

Ever since he’d met Christine, he knew she was the one, like a penguin who’d just found its mate. Jeremy was in it for the long run, and it seemed like Christine was just as committed too. They hung out all the time, ran lines and talked about their favourite plays, favourite movies, favourite actors. They didn’t agree on much, but that’s what made it fun. And whenever they got into a heated debate, Jeremy would do impressions of whatever actor he happened to offend her with this time, until she dissolved into giggles. Admitting that, although his tastes were bad, he made a killer Nicholas Cage (or Ben Stiller or Keanu Reeves or… well you get the picture)

Just seeing that smile was enough to make Jeremy put away his pride. That smile had him dazed and amazed, and envisioning white wedding’s all around. It seemed like they were the perfect couple, best friends and goals as Brooke so enviously put it. Truthfully, most everyone he knew would die to see Christine happy, him included. And what a relief, because he’d been warned on more than one occasion by Jake that he wouldn’t hesitate to sick Rich on him. Jeremy swore up and down (a thousand times) that nothing would ever happen to Christine. And he meant it. At least he thought he did.

\---

It started with a harmless game of Truth or Dare.

“Truth,” Christine said with confidence, smiling up at Jeremy from her spot in his lap. Her weight bearing pleasantly against his crossed legs. Long enough to envelope her nicely, in the safety of his wiry frame. His heart beat a little harder, feeling her squirm with anticipation, and though it was Rich’s question her attention was entirely on Jeremy.

“Okay,” Rich began, giggling a little at the idea of what he wanted to say. The rest of the circle watched with mild interest. Rich was either going to ask something really incriminating, or really stupid. It was hard to tell with him, he might just ask her if she had a crush on anyone (again).  
Rich lean forward on his palms, grinning the same shit eating grin he would even if he was about to make an ass of himself. Waiting to get the girls attention, but the longer he waited, the more she melted into Jeremy, until Rich was forced to just say it before she tuned the game out completely.

“Wheres the craziest place you two have ever had sex?”

The entire room sparks with a sudden bolt of electricity. The members of the circle straightening their spines one at a time as the question reaches their senses, leaving Christine, and finally Jeremy to react last. Rich glows in it- finally having said something worthwhile.

All heads turn. Five pairs of eyes glued to the two love birds, Jeremy’s face igniting like a match and Christine blinking several times in a row. Their silence, combined with their reactions only get the gears turning in everyone’s heads. Immediately Jenna and Brooke lean in and start whispering furiously, probably placing bets or discussing the format of the blog post that’s about to go viral across the school. Rich has bowed over with laughter without even having the answer yet, just as pleased with the scenarios his own mind wanders too. Jake is the only one who seems genuinely interested in the answer, staring at Jeremy with a cocked expression of confusion.

“W-well, erm..” Christine starts, bumping into Jeremy’s own hastily thrown together reply.

“Th-there’s just s-so many- y-yaknow?” He starts, trailing off and causing Jake’s face to scrunch in further disbelief.

“We’ve never had sex.” Christine says. Turning up to stare at Jeremy, stealing the previous expression right from Jake’s face, as his seems to be replaced with one of relief.

The room falls quiet again, all eyes once more on Jeremy who turns a shade darker with every second that passes. Unasked questions assaulting him and building the deep drumming of anxiety in his chest, broken at last when Rich kills himself laughing again.

“Wow dude!!! You have no dick or something.” He howls, nudging Jake who gives a little smile one that turns sympathetic when he looks back at Jeremy. Christine simply shakes her head and turns back to the middle, the energy has died down and left them all in the anti-climax of the ordeal. Brooke and Jenna sighing at their missed opportunity of fame. Chloe putting the blackmail possibilities on the shelf just in time for Christine to fire her way.

“Truth or dare!”

\---

“What was that about?” Jake asks when they step outside, out of the noise of the others saying goodbye. Jeremy just shrugs and sticks his hands deep in the pockets of his red hoodie, avoiding the eyes of his longtime best friend.

“You’re not… ashamed are you? There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin dude.” Jake sighs, knowing full well his words wouldn’t house the effect he hoped they would.

“Are you kidding me dude? You heard Rich. I officially have no dick, I might as well walk around with a “kick me Im homo” sign. Everyone at school already thinks so-”

Jakes hand landed on Jeremys shoulder, grabbing his attention and eyes deep enough to get lost in found their way to Jake. He nearly did and it took him a minute to find the words.

“Who cares dude? Everyone here likes you, everyone here thinks your cool. Christine is- crazy about you.” Jeremy didn't miss the envy in his voice, he never did, but he also never could figure out what Jake was so envious about. “Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and start paying attention to what your real friends think.”

Fingers slipped off his narrow shoulder and Jeremy felt a little emptier without it. Watching his hand fall to his side. He would have argued further, but Chloe and Christine stepped outside, calling their goodbyes to Rich, who was still trying to get everyone on board for a sleepover even though half the guest list was on the doorstep.

Jake took a full step back away from Jeremy at the sight of Christine, let the slightly tipsy girl cling to his best friends arm.

“Do you… need a ride?” Jake offered, not really needing to ask, and Jeremy nodded, not really needing to answer. His arm wrapped around Christine and he pulled her along to the car. Rich stood in the doorway of his home, a pillow in one hand and his blanket in the other. Watching as one by one his friends disappeared into the night.

Jeremy would feel pity if he wasn't thinking about something else entirely.

\---

“Do you… want to have sex?” Jeremys voice broke the silence in his room, half expecting Christine to be asleep. Instead he felt her shrug.

“I don't wanna make you do anything you're not comfortable doing.” she murmured. But it was impossible to tell if she was just saying that to make him feel better.

“How do you know I'm uncomfortable?”

He felt her inhale. Come to terms with the fact that she wasn't getting to sleep unless they had this talk, and then her little arms pushed her up to look at him.

“Whenever we re kissing and it starts to get heavy you put on the breaks. Its no big deal I'm just trying to respect boundaries.”

Jeremy felt himself flush, his chest tightening defensively at her words and the anxious little voice shouting for him to defend himself-

“Well I want to have sex.” He says matter factly and she looks at him.

“Okay… then lets do it.” she said, climbing further onto him, and then because he looked so afraid, added. “Next week or something.” before flopping back down onto his chest.

Then he lay there, with that information in the air. Her breath slowing into his and lulling them both to sleep.

“Yeah, okay.” he murmured at last. Hand smoothing circles against her back before he finally drifted off as well.


	2. A Fine Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy Heere goes to a drama party.
> 
> \---
> 
> No keg stands or gaggles of girls starring from the corner of the room, whispering into their hands but making no small show of who they scrutinized.

Jeremy was going to a party. A real party, his first party. His hands twisted around the front of his cardigan, had him questioning why he’d decided to wear a cardigan to a party. But Christine tugged on his other hand and suddenly he was okay.

After all, it was a drama kids party. Kids like him, no keg stands or gaggles of girls starring from the corner of the room, whispering into their hands but making no small show of who they scrutinized. The door opens and he’s struck with The Sound of Music and feels immediately at home, and with Christine by his side he’s indestructible. He strides through the door, head held high and smiles wide.

Jeremy was the happiest he’d ever been, ever would be. Or that’s what he thought at the time.

He waded through the crowd, let Christine introduce him to her peers. She named them all with ease and coupled them with the parts they played in shows together. Giggling about backstage pranks and cast party jokes, and Jeremy didn’t feel left out at all. He smiled when Christine smiled, and thought about her being the famous actress she deserved to be; him the stay at home dad, writing scripts that she would bring to life and- it was all so perfect. It was all going perfectly according to plan. Jeremy Heere was the luckiest guy on earth.

\---

Michael Mell was going to a party. Not any wild sort of party you see in the movies. Just drama kids being drama dorks. He waded through the crowd, waving at people he didn’t even recognize but seemed, or at least, pretended, to know him. He almost walked into several improv games. The kind that once you get sucked in you never get out of, no matter how many stage deaths you fake. (And Michael was pretty creative with offing himself).

Finally he found the girl he was looking for. Brooke. Their hands wrapped together as soon as their eyes met, lit up with all kinds of mischief. She was the only one who really knew him, and they were going to raise all kinds of hell at this party, but first…

“Wanna smoke a bowl?” Michael blurted, truthfully he really had been saving it for her, despite his nerves almost getting the best of him a few times. Drama kids aside, parties were still packed and Michael wasn’t called “Anti-social headphones kid” for nothing.

Brooke just nodded, dragging him away from the bodies and finding an unoccupied room. A sigh escaped the dark haired boy as the latch clicked into place, separating them from the masses. Brooke flopped onto the bed, bouncing thrice before settling and giving Michael an expectant look.

His backpack shucked to the floor and he dug around to retrieve the glass pipe and baggie of pot. His landing on the bed was executed with a little more care, and he began picking at the buds to break them up, when the door opened again.  
Michael glanced up for only a second, catching a glimpse of some shoulders and legs that went on for days- before he lost interest all together. Humans weren’t really his thing, but Brooke loved them.

“Shut the door!!” She hissed, waving the intruder in much to Michael’s annoyance. He kept his attention on the weed and tried not to grumble when the bed shifted unexpectedly with the new weight. 

“Brooke, w-what are you doing?” Michael couldn’t stop himself from looking up at that. This guy’s voice broke on every other syllable and he was almost convinced he’d be faced with a really tall fourteen year old. Michael was more than ready to send him away- Brooke was one thing, but Michael was not about to provide some kid with free weed.

What he got instead were wide doe eyes as blue as summer skies, and curly greasy teenage boy hair. He felt Brooke’s eyes on him. Knew he had to shake whatever face he was making before it ruined him. Too late, he could feel the menace of her aura wash over the both of them, and poor oblivious Jeremy was caught up in the middle.

“My good friend Michael here is hooking me up- wanna get fried??” She giggled, snatching the packed pipe from his sweaty nerdy hands. Her eyes crossed as she ran the flame over the bud and inhaled, pulling the choke and passing the pipe to Jeremy before blowing the smoke out.

She side eyed Michael who was still glued to Jeremy, hopeless. He was hopeless, and Jeremy’s hands were shaking a little, but he took the hit relatively well and then sat there in mild confusion before Brooke nodded toward Michael, the only one left.  
The pipe got passed once more and it broke the poor boy’s concentration. Drew it to the end of the glass where Jeremy’s lips had just been- Jeremy, who’s name he didn’t even know yet but still he was stupid stupid into him and it probably didn’t matter because he was probably straight.

Michael purged the thought and brought the glass to his mouth, filling his lungs with more than he would have normally- but damn it he needed something other than this lanky kid to make him light headed.

By the time he exhaled Jeremy and Brooke were already in deep, shootin the shit with one another, and Michael had to slide in before he missed his shot-

“So I didn’t catch your name,” He tried as smoothly as he could, earning another look from Jeremy. Earning. Yes, that was a good word for it, because every glimmer of those rapidly reddening eyes was as good a prize as any.

“Oh- S-sorry, J-Jeremy, it’s Jeremy. How do you… Know Brooke?” It seemed like safe small talk, but Michael didn’t really do small talk, even if the boy was cute, the odds just really weren’t in his favor. It was his turn to side eye Brooke, and passed her the mic.

“Oh Michael’s just my good friend- He graduated last year though and he’s just waiting around for me cause he’s a sweety~” She cooed, leaning into his shoulder and poking his nose. Michael scrunched it up and gave her a look- she sure did like taking advantage of the fact he let her touch him.

“He’s totally cute too- too bad he’s gay~” Jeremy’s eyes snapped open and looked at Michael- that look that guys give you when they realize they have reason to be scared of being alone with you. Michael loved that look in the most ironic way possible.

He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to rip Brooke a new one for outing him. But then Jeremy softened and said.

“Oh that’s cool.”

And he didn’t know when, but somewhere between that and him greening out, the three of them ended up sprawled out on the bed, laughing and sharing stories. 

Eventually Jeremy asked about his coming out, Michael saw it coming sure, and for once he actually felt like sharing. He told Jeremy about his moms and how his household was so open and accepting that he never thought of being anything but gay. And that was that. Jeremy seemed to accept that for an answer and moved on to other things, other topics, mostly revolving around video games.

It was like they’d been best friends all their lives. It’s like they’d known each other for years, and the passage of time became irrelevant as they caught up on a lifetime of friendship. Eventually Brooke ended up on the floor, and Michael and Jeremy laid down together, stared into each others eyes and Michael told him all about everything. His love of video games, his obsession with retro shit, the stuff he got up to at 7 Eleven and Spencers Gifts and.. They had a surprising amount of things in common...

“There you are~” A voice rang out after a sudden silence fell over them both. Michael was almost tempted to lean in and try kissing him- when suddenly a tiny black haired girl came flying through the door and into Jeremy’s lap.

“Jerry~” She cooed “I was looking for you~” Her drunken speech slurred into the minorly concerning.

“Christine- hey,” He giggled, her tiny squeaks chastising him for being such an “antisocial stoner!”

“Who’s this?” Michael asked, smiling tensely.

“Oh, this is my girlfriend, Christine,”

Of course. Michael cursed himself for even getting his hopes up, and like all gay people are good at doing, he put those hopes aside. Disregarding any intention he had of flirting on Jeremy and made a beeline for the safety of the friendzone.

“I see,” His smile turned back on just in time for Jeremy to begin dragging Christine to her feet.

“I better get her home, but it was nice meeting you.”

Michael agreed, bid his farewell. And then kissed his feelings for the boy goodbye too. At least they’d make decent friends. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still surprises me how short these turn out, but my boyfriend reassures me they're okay... Trying to find that fine line between too much detail and not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing stuff this short and fast?? I usually describe details for hours which burns me out pretty quick, so this is new for me. Let me know if things sound okay? Paced okay? It sounds very hurried to me but I've also read it a thousand times at this rate haha.


End file.
